


PINK IN THE NIGHT (I GLOW FOR YOU)

by mobpsycho100



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, slight spoilers from the recent hq chapters beware!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mobpsycho100/pseuds/mobpsycho100
Summary: “Did you miss me that much, King?” Tsukishima jokingly teased.Kageyama let out a snort, before grumpily mumbling a shut up.A pause.…Then tentatively,  a yes.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 207





	PINK IN THE NIGHT (I GLOW FOR YOU)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hi omg here's to my first published fic (ever)!!
> 
> a friend gave me a list of tonal prompts and i went with the word familiar (tho i kinda interchanged it with home lmao)  
> i hope u guys enjoy!! tsukikage is such a fun pairing to write. also first fic no beta we die like men
> 
> come reach out to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nichirinblade)! 
> 
> \- ella <3

“Power Curry is a service ace,” a monotonous voice resonated in the quiet of the room.

“And CUT!” the director shouted over her megaphone, pressing a hand over her forehead. 

This was as good as they were going to get with this one. 

Kageyama Tobio, top one setter in all of Japan, may be a genius in his field of sport but unfortunately, his acting skills were straight out of a 90’s infomercial. 

Could they have hired a better, much more experienced actor? Absolutely.

However, the rising star athlete had garnered quite a large number of followers throughout his professional sports career. And when the director and her team found out that his favorite food was curry? They had no choice but to grab it with their grubby, curry-stained hands. 

That’s just how it is in show business.

* * *

Kageyama let out a muted sigh of relief as soon as he heard the director cut the scene. As much as he enjoyed his lifetime supply of Power Curry, he could never get used to all the sponsoring and promoting— let alone _acting_ that comes with it. He’s grateful for all the opportunities that came his way, truly, but he had just gotten back from an intense two-week training camp with his team; he had no chance to rest as he immediately went over Toei Company’s studio to shoot the commercial. 

Exhaustion buried itself deep into his bones, simmering and dwelling.

Checking over his phone, he felt his shoulders droop after seeing that all the messages he had received weren’t from that one person he wanted to get from the most. _It’s fine_ , he closed his eyes and counts from one to three. _This is fine_ , he repeats. Kageyama knew he was busy as well, with his finals coming up and all plus, he had his own set of volleyball practices but—

Kageyama’s face scrunched up in frustration. 

The simmer was now slowly approaching its boiling point. 

Breathing out a heavy sigh, Kageyama put his phone back in his pocket. _Soon_ , he reminded himself, clenching and unclenching his fists to release the tension that coiled inside his being. He was going to see him soon. 

But in the meantime, onto the next appointment he goes.

* * *

He grabbed a taxi cab and found himself drifting off, head occasionally bobbing up and down to the rhythm of the car. The cab came to a sudden halt as the traffic light went from green to red, jolting Kageyama out from his half-awake state. Disoriented, he took a moment to gather his bearings. 

Glancing towards the left window of the car, he saw the sun beginning to set. He let his gaze linger, watching the streets of Tokyo zoom past him before zoning in on a little hole-in-the-wall bakery that caught his eyes.

“Excuse me,” Kageyama said in haste, eyes stern with a sense of urgency, “can we stop here for a moment? Need to buy something real quick.” 

The cab driver shot him a look of disbelief before reluctantly acquiescing, steering the cab towards the sidewalk before hitting the brakes. Kageyama mumbled a quick thanks before rushing out, looking through the huge glass window of the bakery to see if it had what he wanted. His eyes went to the cake smack-dab in the middle of the display.

Strawberry shortcake. 

With a quiet smile, he went in.

* * *

The next order of business was an individual photoshoot for the official roster of the Schweiden Adlers. 

He heard about it as he and Ushijima were practicing their serves during the training camp. Dread filled him as soon as their manager mentioned it. He _despised_ posing for the camera, even after all these years, the only thing that could bring a genuine smile to his face was volleyball and _him_.

He quickly informed their manager that he’d like to finish it as fast as he could so he booked the first slot of the shoot and carried on with his practices.

The faster he could get the photoshoot out of the way, the faster he could come home.

* * *

The night slowly crept over Tokyo, casting shadows over its streets while the harsh neon city lights fought its way through. The time is now 9:47PM and Kageyama had just finished his photoshoot.

He had never felt more tired in his entire life. Endless hours of training couldn’t even begin to compare to this.

The simmer went well past its boiling point as the photographer kept on pestering him about _everything_.

“Kageyama-san can you relax your body a bit more? Lookin’ a little constipated there,”

“Kageyama-san move a little bit to the left please— HOLD! That’s too much go back a little bit,”

“Kageyama-san can you give us a smile? Wait— no, nevermind,” 

“Kageyama—“

Kageyama’s palms were full of dents by the end of the session as he found himself constantly pressing his fingernails on it to stop himself from blowing up and storming out. 

He went to grab his things and the cake he bought, feet dragging as he went to the photographer and their team and begrudgingly gave them his thanks coupled with a stiff bow.

The evening breeze slapped his face as soon as he stepped out of the building, reminding him to calm the fuck down and take the first cab he sees so he can _finally_ go to his home. 

He waited. 

And waited and waited and wai— _fuck,_ he heard his stomach grumble. 

Now he’s tired, cranky, _and_ hungry. How fucking wonderful.

* * *

Finally, he saw the light in the form of an empty taxi cab coming his way. He was just about to hail the cab when the driver decided to play Grand Theft Auto and zoomed past him, leaving him in the dust.

Fucking— 

He wanted to scream. 

He began kicking the ground in a fit of anger. Did he look like an absolute dumbass? Without a doubt. But at this moment, he was already past the point of caring about what strangers had to say to him. 

A dried-up leaf tumbled by his feet and he immediately began stomping it as if it was the source of all of his problems.

“Tobio, I sure hope there’s a reason why you’re currently bludgeoning the poor pavement to death like a savage,”

Kageyama stopped.

It’s funny how the human body and mind work. One minute ago he was ready to scream bloody murder and tear his hair out, but as soon as he heard that voice he felt his body cave and knees buckle— warmth suddenly grabbed a hold of him and he gladly let it take over.

Kageyama didn’t know how much he yearned to hear his voice until now. Without a single word spoken, he marched towards his stupid tall boyfriend who’s wearing his stupid green Sendai Frogs jacket and pulled him over for a hug.

He felt Tsukishima jolt at the sudden display of affection before hearing him chuckle, slowly surrendering himself to the embrace, wrapping his arms around Kageyama’s waist and tightening his hold. 

Kageyama melted, sinking himself further into Tsukishima as he breathed in the scent of him. Coffee and pine, with a hint of cinnamon. 

He sighed, closing his eyes as he savored the moment.

This is home. 

_He_ is home.

“Did you miss me that much, King?” Tsukishima jokingly teased.

Kageyama let out a snort, before grumpily mumbling a shut up.

A pause. 

… 

Then tentatively, a yes.

Kageyama let go of the hug and looked at Tsukishima in the eyes, gaze unwavering and honest and soft. 

No point in denying it, at this point in their relationship there wasn’t really much to hide at all. Both of them had already seen each other at their best and worst.

Kageyama found refuge in seeing Tsukishima smile, watching closely as his eyes crinkle and nose scrunch up. He couldn’t stop the rush of warmth that flooded through him.

His hands itched, fingers ticced.

Next thing he knew, his hands were reaching out towards Tsukishima, palms softly cupping his face as he let out a tiny smile of his own. 

“Can I kiss you?” Kageyama asked, smile turning into a smirk full of affection. 

Seeing Tsukishima give him a slight glare before rolling his eyes incredulously made Kageyama ‘s chest ache with fondness. Trust Tsukishima to know immediately know what bullshit he was trying to pull.

“Like you even needed to ask, dumbass,”

Without missing a beat, Kageyama surged forward, lips pressing against Tsukishima with a sense of urgency, his body melting against Tsukishima as he felt his arms tighten around his waist.

And just like that, the weariness Kageyama grew acquainted with left without so much a word. He breathed in the entirety of the boy in front of him, expelling each and every bad thought he had with every exhale, til his head was full of nothing but Tsukishima. 

They pulled apart, cheeks flushed and unable to hold off their grins.

Interlocking his hand with Tsukishima, Kageyama pulled him along the sidewalk. Fuck the cab. He was going to walk home with his boyfriend, so who’s the _real_ winner here. 

“Let’s go home, yeah?” Kageyama lifted his right hand, showing Tsukishima the cake he handpicked just for him, “I bought your favorite,”

“I’m gonna kiss you in the fucking face,” 

“I love you too, Kei,”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!! 
> 
> kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!
> 
> feel free to talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/nichirinblade)! 
> 
> see you next time <3


End file.
